Steam cracking furnaces are typically operated at high conversions to produce primarily ethylene and propylene as the desired products. Thermal cracking is a nonselective process that depends on hydrocarbon partial pressure, residence time and temperature. The catalytic cracking process is a selective process. However, catalytic cracking cannot produce high ethylene yield.